


The Idealist Lover

by Ibrahil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Caught, Happy Ending, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, bottom!Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared needs to do one last job to be free of the killers life. He plans an easy way to get this hit over with, but then Jensen gets in middle of it all, again.<br/>Written for the spn-j2-xmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Idealist Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mekina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/gifts).



> I suck at summaries, a lot, so I apologized for the horrid summary on this fic. Also, I want to thank vane_chan6 for the inspirations doses, and to myself for never giving out on this, thought I had planned to do it so many times, this is my second fic write in English and I really hope it doesn’t suck so bad.
> 
> I hope my giftee, mekina, likes this, because I truly love all of her fics, I’m one of those silent creepers who read really pervy fics, and she is on my list of pervy authors. Also, I must say that I try to do as many of the kinks you asked for, so I hope you liked it. I wanted to do the gun-kink, because it is my kink too. I even wrote a scene in Spanish, but I decided to leave it out of the fic, because it was horrid when translated. Also, the main reason Jared was an assassin was to justify the fact that he had a gun, but whatever, those things happens.
> 
> Last, to my beta ♥ god knows I wouldn’t be here without sammycolt24who did a last minute job (or that’s how I saw what she did) amazingly great ♥ thanks for helping me with this, uff I was nervous to not find a beta for this, but I did :DD thank you!
> 
> To mekina, and the lovely readers, Merry Christmas!

**Title: The Idealist Lover**  
  
 **Author:** Ibrahil ([](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/profile)[ **evian_fork**](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/) )  
  
 **Artist:** Ibrahil  
  
 **Beta:** [](http://sammycolt24.livejournal.com/profile)[**sammycolt24**](http://sammycolt24.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Giftee:** [](http://mekina.livejournal.com/profile)[**mekina**](http://mekina.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles – Christian Kane – Jeffrey Morgan – Chad M. Murray.  
  
 **Genre:** AU RPF – Hitman/Hooker Fic (Sort of).  
  
 **Category** : Slash  
  
 **Disclaimer** : The boys are not mine.  
  
 **Words:** 14.525  
  
 **Kinks by Giftee** : rimming, nippleplay, porn, plot, size kink, age difference, older!Jared/younger! Jensen, caught in the act, hooker!Jensen (sort of), HAPPY ENDINGS, knotting, alpha!Jared, sex toys, bottom!Jensen  
  
 **Summary:** _Jared needs to do one last job to be free of the killers life. He plans an easy way to get this hit over with, but then Jensen gets in middle of it all, again_.  
  


 

 

  
  
**[Part One]**

 **The Idle Job**  


 

“I’m done with this.”

The words, barely audible under the crowd’s screams at the football game on the wall TV of _Russian ABeverage_ , caused several people at his table to turn their heads in his direction, shock visible in their exhausted faces. But he didn’t even pay enough attention to return their looks, now with more confusion than any other emotion.

It was good, though, so this way all of them would be aware of his intentions with no more side glances in the muddy hallways of _“The Dark Corridor”_ , no more comments on his back, no more extra jobs in Sundays afternoon. No more Jared Padalecki, the serial killer that everyone--with not exceptions--would turn his back on them and kill them in their sleep.

Like he care for them at all.

Didn’t matter now, any of that, he will be a free man in no time. But then, there is Jeffrey Morgan, the bearded man sitting right at his side, with Zuke and his shot glass, dark hair, dark eyes, and an ugly scar on his left eye. Also, his boss.

Yeah, because apparently in this world, serial killers, or hit-men like they like to call themselves, had bosses, a brotherhood, and a building to live in, and free lunch too, and more importantly, salaries.

“You’re done with who?” his boss asked as Jared fidgeted in his seat. It always made him uncomfortable when Morgan side-glanced him, like he was a child who didn’t deserve the attention and the effort he was putting on, turned his head and speak.

“I’m done with this job.” he said, staring now at the Wall TV, drinking from his cold beer, _Thighslapper_ or something. “I’m getting out.”

“No one gets out, kiddo.” Lehne said over the roar of the crowd. “No one! Not even you with your pretty girl face.” The mocking hiss was almost enough to have Jared rise from his seat and beat the shit out of Lehne, but the reassuring touch of the hand of Chad Murray in his thigh was enough to calm him down.

“No one ask you, asshole.” replied Massee, surprising Jared, but not Lehne, who only turned in his chair to look directly into Massee’s blue eyes.

“And who’s talkin’ to you?” he barked. Massee was about to respond when Morgan slammed his fist hard against the wood table.

“Enough! Both of you! This doesn’t involve any of you two chuckleheads. This is between Jared and me.” He didn’t add more, but that was enough to have the entire table to go silent. Even Sterling, who was watching the game, unaware of the situation, turned his attention to them. “Jared, we’ll talk in my office tomorrow,” he declared while sipping his shot in one short swallow. “Today we’re all celebrating Johnson’s victory over the Patriarca family, killing his best man and his leader.”

Eric, who was sitting at the other side of the table, smiles, auto sufficient and too proud of himself to Jared’s liking. Not like he have had any good experience with the man before. Eric was barely a new kid now, and with three years on the business, he was Jared’s worst nightmare.

Now that the table was back to minding their own business, Jared was free to look at each one of his partners. At his side, there was Morgan, his boss. To his left was Chad Murray, or just Chad, his best friend in this world and then the others too.

He met Chad when he first entered in _The Dark Corridor_ ten years ago, Chad was a slim guy, with a broken smile and blue eyes filled with grief, and he wasn’t even half the fun he is now. Jared was sure that that was all thanks to him. Chad’s father had raped him for six long years, after he came out to his family at the age of fourteen. Morgan rescued him while doing a job not so far from Chad’s old home.

It was unexplainable, the reason why he did it. Maybe now Morgan was a good man, but not that good. Some rumors told the story of Chad having a resemblance with Morgan’s dead son; others told that Morgan was in love with the kid; some, even more bizarre, were about Morgan being Chad’s rapist father. Jared on the other hand, didn’t believe any of this, and totally understood why Morgan had done what he had done.

Chad, in past of the years, became a more friendly person, with Jared by his side, always being the nice guy; inviting him to lunch, dinner, the local cinema, talking about nonsense, and being silly half of the time. What really made Jared like Chad was his disposition to change what he was, the grey side of his soul and turned it into something better.

Though, for everyone on the team, Chad was just a crazy cow, and then some.

At Chad’s side was Massee, Michael Massee, one of the oldest members in TDC, also, another one of the “outs” team, or those who were openly gay to everyone. He was a researcher, a hit-man too, but he preferred be at the front line instead of behind them. He was good at his job, even though he hate every existing technology device. He didn’t have a telephone for that same reason, so the only way to reach him was by mail. ~~For those too far away from the headquarters~~. Even Sterling, who was his long time partner, was always bitching about Massee’s phobia.

Sterling Brown was completely the opposite of Massee. He was black for starters, with dark eyes and a dark presence that usually scared off any doable enemy, and possible ally. He had a hell of an aptitude, was a lover of a good crime scene, preferable made by him, and had the instinct of a pack leader; a wolf, like Jared, but that’s another story.

Beaver’s seat was empty at Brown’s left side. He had left pretty early in the night, with the excuse of meeting with his wife and two sons. After all, today was not only the day of celebrating a random kill, but was also the day before thanksgiving. There was a plenty bunch of lonely people watching the game before having to raise themselves, hardly drunk, in the morning to go the closest Wal-mart to buy thanksgiving supplies.

Lehne was sitting with Frewer who was leaning on his shoulder. Lehne has always been a rival to Jared, not with his abilities, but with his kill rank. Jared had completed a total of seventy three murders in ten years of service to TDC, while Lehne has eighty three in twenty four years of service. So it was completely normal that he felt like losing his place to someone Lehne still considered a ‘kiddo.’ Matt Frewer on the other hand, said Lehne was a passionate asshole, and that it was better for Jared to leave it alone.

But even if Frewer was right, Jared couldn’t stop himself from hating the man, with each one of his snarls in Jared’s direction, always insulting his capacity, or the skill of his murders.

Johnson is Jared fictitious rival. Since he entered TDC, he believed that Jared was some kind of painting on the wall, old and dusty, and had always been disrespectful to Jared’s presence, not that Jared gave a shit. He wasn't here for the credit, he was here because this was who he is.

Johnson was young, pretty, and completely fuckable, and Jared would hit that, because he had a serious thing for smaller young blondes. Then again he also had standards, and if there was something Jared hated, it was smart-mouthed bastards like Eric.

By sheer luck, he and Sterling were the only wolves in the team.

Yeah, wolves, as in _werewolves_. They were humans with the capability of transforming into huge canine creatures, also a responsible part of world balance, and lonely creatures that were always in search of a pack to adopt them, which in this case, Jeffrey was their pack leader.

Even if Jared was an alpha wolf, meant to be a leader, like Sterling, they get along really well, never fighting for territory or any of the shit wolves fight for out there.

Wolf and human interactions are exotics; werewolves are almost extinct in the actual world, so Jeffrey was completely pompous about having two on his kill team.

Jared, on the other hand, was cool with whatever feeds him.

At four AM, Jared finally leaved the _Russian ABeverage_ , scratching his side and cursing Chad for having to drive the bastard to his apartment. Chad was more wasted than trash, talking about a lot of crap Jared didn’t want to hear.

“And you know, this guy has a nice butt, like a nice butt. You know what I mean? Nice butt, dude.” Jared laughed without intending too. The bastard said ‘butt’ in such a funny way it was impossible not to laugh. But then, Jared was lost in the track of the conversation; he didn’t even know how to respond to that. Chad helped though, “How can a twink be so hot?”

“You're a twink, Chad.”

“What? No shit, man, shuddup. I’m a manly man, I’m not into fucking men’s butts.” Laughing again, Jared strained his grip on the wheel.

“You are Chad, and I know, man,” he smiled softly and patted Chad’s thigh.

“I’m so fucking damaged. Fuck, if my dad would have found himself another pussy to fuck, I might not be a twink,” Jared froze with the strangle confession, it made his head hurt.

“Chad, hey, it's okay, you’re what you want to be, man,” he whispered, soothing Chad's upsetting moment.

Chad smiled and Jared thought he might never get over the entire rape situation.

He finally made it home. Jared made sure Chad was asleep in a comfortable position on the couch. He didn’t have the heart to let the poor guy sleep alone in his lonely apartment, so he brought him home; his home.

It was dandy, with bright blue walls and furniture made of the most expensive wood, agar wood, with a fine smell that tells him, that this is home, and that here is where he belongs. He bought the house from a German investor five years ago, before doing the job that screwed up everything.

 

  


  
 **(Five Years Ago)**  


  
It was 2007 when he first landed in Texas after ten years of being gone.

He was upset, and really, really pissed with Morgan, the bastard that had sent him here for mere reasons of the job. Stupid bastard. Now he had to deal with a case of animals attacks that turned out to be some mad woman eating her victims alive.

Yeah, gross! Although there was this case back in 2005, where he had to throw himself into a dump truck, and end up covered in stuff he didn’t have a name for. He took a thousand showers before he could finally smell decent.

He had to settle in a two-storey house from TDC, and live his way to meet this woman. The plan was easy: find her, kill her, and expose her, try to make everything look like what it was supposed to be; a vengeance.

He was sitting in the back of his pickup, trying to collect everything he had in his little note pad, when a kid, no more that fourteen, stopped on his front porch. Watching him, trying to be discreet, the kid was in fact, cute, attractive to the eyes, so when Jared looked up, he felt himself blush. The kid was fucking gorgeous; with freckles and the greenest eyes he had ever seen, blond hair, spiky in the right places, and lips made to kiss, gorgeously red, like they have gloss on it. It wasn’t until the kid licked his lips that he discarded the gloss idea.

“Hey, sir, can I have my ball back?” he had asked with a very manly voice, sign of his maturity--so yeah probably fifteen or more.

He was not a kid, not for the sound of his voice. So feeling his crotch itch in a sexual way wasn’t that bad, right?

“Your ball?” he asked, climbing down his truck, “where'd it roll too?”

“The garden in your backyard. My sister throws with a lot of strength for a ten-year-old,” he answered smiling when Jared reached the fence, opening the entry.

“Come in,” he didn’t know why he let the kid in, maybe it was the look on the kid’s face, the way he was checking out Jared with his green eyes, like Jared was some kind of yummy cake.

In the back yard the ball was nowhere to be seen. Still, the kid kept looking, raising every stone.

“It’s not here,” Jared finally said, sitting in a chair close to where the kid was looking. “So, you have a name, kid?”

“I do have one, and I’m not a kid,” tough, apparently, and with a smart ass attitude. He wantedJared to ask again, nicely.

“So, what’s that name?” he asked, already hating the smart mouth on the kid. He was so pretty, not that Jared was going to hit that, but his inner alpha was ready to make a claim at any little suggestion.

“Jensen, Jensen Ackles,” he said, smiling secretly at Jared, and god, now that was a suggestion.

Breathing hard, Jared rose to his feet.

“When you find your ball, close the door behind you.” The kid said something after, but by then, Jared was already in the house, breathing even harder than before, trying to bury the desire that was clawing his way up his spine.

The kid came back the next day, asking for something so lame like sugar, with a black measuring cup in his hands. Then the next day, with some excuse to being alone in the house, being on seventh day of vacation, Jared just opened the door without thinking who might be on the other side, and returned to the table where he had his entire case spread out.

He had found his serial killer, the woman lived in the neighborhood, which he suspected was something that Morgan already knew. Now he just needed to strike without being eaten, and for that to happen he needed to wait until the full moon.

“Jared?” the kid, Jensen, entered the room, a sweet honey candy smell following him.

“Yeah?”

“You live here alone?” the question makes him raise his head. The kid was looking at the fake portraits over the kitchen cabinet.

“Yeah, and you? Don’t have parents to annoy?” he asked without having the intention to make the kid feel bad.

“I do, but now I have you.” The casual tone was enough warning for him, and still, he didn’t raise his eyes when soft hands caressed his back.

The kid was… not very tactful with this flirting thing he had going on. Jared knew the kid had a crush on him, but he didn’t wanted to go to jail for fucking a freaking teenager when had killed more than a dozen people.

“You don’t have me,” he replied, sighing and rising to his feet. “Stop, ok, this is it, I’m not gonna fall for your game. You’re a freaking teenager with attention problems!” He didn’t intend to be so cold, but then, the kid had a smart ass mouth.

“Oh yeah, didn’t see you complaining before, asshat! Besides, I’m not a teenager! I can take care of myself!” he screamed, and that was it, that was the breaching point for Jared.

He whispered “oh yeah?” and then grabbed the kid by his thin arms, rising him from the floor and throwing his smaller--really small-- body on the table. Hearing the pained moan of Jensen just caused the rage to flare inside his chest, and the need to shut this kid up just was, infuriating.

Half of the turn on he had right now, was the fault of those red and glossy lips, and of course, the blond hair and the white skin. Jesus, this kid was perfect for him. But the “kid” part was such a wrong turn on.

“Jared…”

“Shhh… I’m gonna show you that you can’t take care of yourself.” He whispered softy, leaving a stripe of spit on the kid’s cheeks when he licked to prove that blushing skin. “I’m gonna show you you’re defenseless.” It was the kid; it has to be him that was making him say this kind of rapist’s shit. But instead of being scared, Jensen was already hard, his boner pressed tight against Jared stomach, his legs surrounding Jared’s hips.

“Jared,” he moaned again. This time, Jared had to stop. He tried to get away from the kid, not wanting to be part of this even if his own hard on was pressed on the kid’s ass. He wanted so badly to be buried inside his sweet hole, because that is how he imagined Jensen to be, but he couldn’t.

Jensen mouth’s found his, leaving him no time to struggle with his own desire. They were already too deep into this. His hand didn’t lose any time in finding Jensen’s hips, grabbing the kid's thighs again until he was completely in Jared's grasp, holding from his shoulder.

“Let’s find a better place…” Jared said, kissing the kid’s neck, leaving a rosy mark that’ll be purple by morning. He walked with Jensen in his arms towards his room, climbing the stairs being the hardest task he ever had to do, because between kissing Jensen and been groped everywhere, yeah, it was hard.

Jensen’s hand couldn’t just leave him alone, getting under his shirt, moaning in his ears, tasting his skin when he was trying to lead them to the master bedroom. The kid was eager, making Jared question himself about Jensen’s virtue. Will be the kid tight or overly experienced for his age?

“I’m a virgin…” Jensen’s voice goes through his thoughts, “never done anything, was just waiting for the perfect man to make me bend over.” Okay, so maybe the kid knew how to talk, and that was enough to make Jared’s cock twitch in his pants. “Would you be that man?” he said in the precise moment he landed on the bed, sprawled for Jared satisfaction.

“God, you’re the most perfect jailbait, aren't cha?” he growled, climbing on the bed, his body big enough to entirely cover Jensen’s tiny body, the size difference making his cock move inside his boxers. Jensen moaned at his words, both of his hands grabbing Jared’s long hair and pulling him down to kiss him again.

Jared loved to kiss that plum mouth, leaving those glossy lips even redder than they were, wanting to have them perfectly wrapped around his own cock. Jesus, he didn’t even care anymore, and if by some sheer luck he just would be sent to jail.

“Jared?” Jensen innocent voice pulled him out of his thoughts, making it hard to focus on something when all you have under you was a slim body covered in freckles and green eyes that looked at you with so much want. “Jared?”  


  


  
 **(Present, 2012)**  


  
“God, I’m so screwed…” he sighed, he didn’t feel sleepy by any means, just exhausted, and completely worn out, like he hadn’t been partying all night, but on a mission killing some badass asshole. It was probably PSTD, from the job last week, the stress of finding no satisfaction between a pair of legs anymore, female or male.

He took a beer from the fridge, swearing out loud that that was the last for the day, and walked towards his bedroom. Chad was fast asleep, so he tried to be quiet when he turned on the TV, letting himself fall on the bed, and drinking from his bottle.

The beer is cold, like the feeling creeping up his spine.

 

 

When he got to Morgan’s office, he didn’t feel too confident anymore.

So, yeah, his theory about alcohol induce-self-heroicness the night before thanksgiving was completely right. And he was completely wrong about quitting, but then, he was known for being a hard bone, and there was not turning back now.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open.

Morgan was sitting in his plastic chair, an AK-47 was in his lap, and his eyes were dark when he looked up at Jared. He looks old, worn out with time, and Jared felt a little shame having to let this guy go on his own. Chad was sitting over the desk, singing along with the radio, some Cindy Lauper’s song. He was only wearing shorts, and the scene was so suspicious that Jared had to do his best to bury any thoughts about all the chances of his possibly best friend been in his boss’s office wearing only shorts.

“Morning, boss,” he whispered, fearing to find some proof of his filthy thoughts, “Eh… I’m here to talk about yesterday…”

He didn’t even question Chad’s presence in the office, considering he woke up at ten am to find an empty house and his cookies all gone.

“Yeah, can only imagine what ya wanted to tell me,” Morgan said, getting on his feet and walking in the direction of his desk, and Jesus, Jared’s head hurts with the familiarity of Morgan’s movement around Chad’s body. “So, ya want out?”

No anesthesia then, huh?

“Yes.”

“’Cause ya sick of the job or ‘cause ya have enough cash to get the hell out of here in seconds?” That's true, Jared just wanted to get out, but option two was pretty accurate to his current situation. Killing someone was not cheap, but he had enough money in his Swiss bank account to buy a small country and some whores for the rest of his fucking life.

“I just want to get out,” he chose to answer, shrugging when Morgan raised an eyebrow.

“No one just wants out, Jared, you gotta have a reason,” he was calmer than Jared was expecting him to be, but that was a relief, considering how bloody Morgan could be when someone didn’t agreed with him, like that job three months ago, he killed a rookie who dared to say something against his payment system. Not that Jared thought it was fair, anyways.

“I want to be something else.”

“Like?”

“Like something else, I don’t know, haven’t decided yet.” Now he was feeling irritated, because yeah, he knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but Morgan was making it harder with all of his personal questions. “I don’t have a reason, I just want to--”

“Do one last job and you're out.” Morgan said before he can have one of his episodes. This time, he sees Chad’s eyes on him, interested in their conversation. “A last job is fine with you, right?”

“The Idle Job?” he asked knowing already the answers when Morgan’s beard twitches. “Oh god…,” he groaned, rolling his eyes. “Ok, I’ll take the damn job and then I’m out.”

“Fine.”

 

 

 

The Idle Job is not Holmes related, and is not related to any shit he had see in his life.

It was actually a woman who had been collecting serial killer’s victim's body parts for her entire life; she used to do the entire job herself, but at sixty-three years, digging a grave was kind of a hard job. So that was the Idle Job, the job that no one in TDC wanted to take over two years now.

Of course, can’t be that easy, right?

The woman, Melissa Crawford, was tall for her age, with severe expression and an obsession with dissected animals and sculptures carved in human bones, and human skin hanging like curtains. Her hair is a deep purple, with white hair in the back that he suspects is fake, she had long fake eyelashes, and fake eye color that went from red to yellow while she talked and flirted with him.

She was as horrible as she looked, talking about her obsession of collecting serial killer’s victim's parts with passion, and in moments like this he hates having wolf senses, because he could smell her moist.

After giving him some coffee--that he didn’t take--she talked him into accompanying her to her dark room, where she kept her most precious possessions. It was a room darker than the entire purple house, down in the basement, with pots in the walls filled with live contents, or so Jared thought.

“…and that is why, this time I want a skull, young gentleman.”

He blinked, staring at her. She was looking right back at him, a dirty smile in her face, expecting an answer and he really didn’t know what to say to that, except that he did.

“Of course, my lady.” His inner wolf itched for shredding her into pieces and eating her afterwards, but he had proved himself that he wasn’t like Sterling, a cannibalism fanatic. Also, she probably tasted like plastic with too much make up.

Her smiles enlarged, getting deep dimples in her cheeks, he felt nauseated.

 

 

  
“How did it go?” Morgan’s voice sounded content on the phone, Chad’s voice was in the background, cheering on the Lakers game.

“Not bad,” he said, wanting to say ‘it sucked pretty badly’ or something more real like ‘no shit, man’, but instead, he settled for ‘not bad.’ That sounded pretty lame, by the way.

He was making marshmallow fondant and trying not to burn the living crap out of his hand. He was a really bored person, so whatever distracted him enough, it worth the effort, and making cakes for one person was the least he could do. It was that or the TV crap in there. ‘There’ being New Haven, Connecticut.

“Not bad? Ya sure?” Morgan always seemed to be chewing at something when he was on the phone, it made Jared edgy and disturbed.

“Yeah, could’ve been worst, but I’m done with her and already in Connecticut.” He yelps, dropping the phone when the hot mix accidently touched his fingertip, skin gurgling while burning. He hissed and cursed his body, trembling with effort. “Shit!” he finally growled, walking towards the sink of the new apartment.

He rented it for a month, though he was not planning on staying that long, he would probably found the perfect corpse by the end of the week, considering the new serial killer in town.

They, the police, called him ‘The mandhandler’, stupid name for a serial killer who cut their victims’ hands. He only went for males, so it was probably a woman. Jared wasn't interested in this serial killer, he just wanted the head of one of his victims, and then he was out of here.

Simple enough, he only had to wait until the next full moon and get into the police station in wolf form, steal the head, and the job would be done. He didn’t even have to see the crazy woman again.

But then, that only would be possible if he manages to survive the waiting.

Under the water his finger healed completely, the burning disappearing quickly; still burns, but there isn't a wound to be seen. He sighs, leaning to grab his phone, Morgan was on the other side, calling for him with worry in his voice.

“I’m fine, just burned my finger,” he said, turning to the marshmallow mix and glaring at it.

“What on earth are ya doing?” he asked, through clenched teeth.

“Sharpening my weapons.” It sounded manly, comparing to what he was really doing.

“Whatever.”

The marshmallow fondant tasted horrible with melted chocolate on it. He completely blamed on the internet journal he stole the recipe from.

By the next morning he was completely installed, his weapons were cleaned, his clothes were clean, and the bedroom was nice and neat. This translated to him having nothing to do in this shit hole. It bothered him.

He decided to take a walk, maybe going out to have lunch, or have sex. Having sex sounded good, but really, he didn’t want to hook up with anyone, male or female.

“What can I get you, honey?” he jumped at the male voice, a purr in his ear while he was sitting at a Cafe at ten in the morning. It was familiar, the voice.

He turned his head and his breath caught in his throat, this just wasn’t real.

“You?” he asked, not even feeling sorry for the crease on the beautiful face in front of him.

“Oh, well, shit, couldn’t you be more endearing?” the Texas drawl made his cock twitch in his pants, not only because how sexy it sounded, but remembered perfectly how sharp and broken by pleasure it could sound.

“I could be a lot of things, except endearing,” he shot back, shaking his head. “What are you doing here?” Jared knew he didn’t have the right to ask, but he couldn’t help the feeling of needing an answer.

“I work here, jackass.”

“I knew you had two choices,” Jared said, and then hid a laugh.

“What two choices?” The blond looked troubled, and a step from becoming angry.

“You end up like a prostitute or worst,” Jared said, and this time he couldn’t help smirk in front of the young man, who was actually wearing a bluish apron with the restaurant logo, looking like the perfect housemaid in his opinion.

“What could be worst than being a prostitute?” A young girl asked, another waitress. “Uh… Jensen, shouldn’t you be attending this handsome man?” She didn’t bother hiding the approving look she shot Jared.

Jensen. God, hearing the name actually made it all more real.

Jensen Ackles. He thought he'd never have the chance to hear that name again or to feel that way again, and even if they didn’t say good-bye in good terms when he left, he still could feel how he and Jensen fit together entirely.

“Go away bitch,” he saw the kid mouth, the girl just rolled her blue eyes before disappearing of his sight.

“So, you studying here?” safe ground, he thought. Jensen returned his eyes to him, “Or you just decided that Connecticut was a good place to live?”

“Connecticut is better than Texas,” Jensen shrugged as Jared raised his eyebrows, “Texas is all homophobia, dude, no way I’m staying there. Besides, my parents still didn't get over you and me, so I preferred running here, live with my cousin, start from the top.”

It was true, he could tell Jensen wasn’t lying, and his green eyes still remained virgin to that feeling. He was beautiful like this, all shiny and open.

“Not questioning your parent’s decision,” he chose safe again. He didn’t want to be giving the kid false hope about how they were going to act now that they've seen each other again.

“Yeah, that’s cause you’re a pussy.” Oh, smart mouth yet again. “You didn’t even have the balls to call me again, despite of all the voicemails I left you.”

“I changed phones after I left Texas,” Jared explained, shrugging the feeling of guilt off his shoulders.

“Oh, it's good to know I didn’t mean anything to you, asshole,” Jensen didn’t look happy at all, so Jared wasn't doing well so far. “What do you want?”

It took Jared a moment to realize Jensen was asking for his order. Apparently he'd forgotten that he had come to the café in the first place to have some breakfast and drink some coffee.

“Coffee and blueberry pancakes,” Jensen said, and turned around, not giving Jared the time to answer.

God, the kid really knew him well, and yet, he couldn't help but feel guilty.

 

  
  
**[Part Two]**

 **The Idolized Prostitute**  


  
According to his own mother ‘a job was a job’ and this was his job. As embarrassing as it could be, it was his job and the one who help pay the bills from his almost Beverly Hills apartment, inside pool, and the Ferrari. Yeah, apparently being the owner of a porn site dedicate only to his ass was something to profit from. He was twenty now, he could take care of himself.

It's not like he had like it when he started doing it, he was desperate, economic crisis was all over his parents, and he needed easy money, he truly needed it. Then Chris was like ‘with those lips you could make good money’ and the idea came after that. Also it wasn’t like he had some fancy career, he just wanted to be an artist, painting and shit, so whatever background he have the day he graduate from art school, it wouldn’t matter.

The porn site came after some horrible encounter with rich dudes that wanted no-lube penetration. It was easy for him to masturbate in front of a camera to millions of strangers than let any of them touch him.

Chris usually said his job and life was bullshit. Jensen always answered within the hour of his next act, knowing Chris would be there, like the perv he claimed not to be.

People always said his life was complicated; he didn’t agree with any of them.

It all started a day five years ago when his mom was throwing him out of the house under the pretence of him being a mess and she needing to clean the house for the weekend family meeting. He, like any teenager, bitched and complained until his lungs grew tired enough to just give up. Mack followed him to the door staring with her kiddy eyes on him while he climbed in his skateboard, caressing his hair with his finger as he left the house in cargo shorts and a blue t-shirt.

He was three blocks away from home when he saw it. There was a big dude carrying at backpack inside to what Steve and Jason used to call ‘the mystery house,’ or what people knew as the house with a very busy person inside, usually a man with pretty bad character, or a woman with a really tough southern accent. In his fourteen and half years of life, Jensen Ackles had see three different people lived in that house, but neither of these people attracted him like this one did.

Broad shoulder, big hands, big everything and really long hair. Jensen stopped dead in his tracks on the sidewalk, staring at the hot guy with appreciative eyes, and even if he was a teenager--and that was completely normal--he felt like the worst kind of pervert by popping a boner right in front of Mrs. Someone’s house.

Next time he saw the guy, he was with Jason, and even if he tried to be discreet, his second best friend just knew him too well.

“Dude, you're staring,” he had said over his biology book. Lately, all of his friend had only cared about school, right when Jensen couldn’t think of something else more exciting, like the mysterious guy with the impressive muscles and that tight ass. It's not like Jensen was too interested in that, but the view was gorgeous.

“I’m not,” he whispered but didn’t move his eyes from the guy bending to pick up a big box.

“Dude, enough! He's like twice your age!” Jensen moaned something but kept walking.

A week passed, and by the time Jensen was under _Mack_ influence--kid was a genius with her ideas--he didn’t have much choice of where to go but to the mystery house. Just because he needed to see this guy, he needed to get over this crush that was already becoming too much.

He went to the mysterious guy’s house on a Friday afternoon. The man was sitting in the back of his truck, reading something he held in his hand. He was oblivious to Jensen's scrutiny, and for a moment he thought this man was some sort of dude who came from really far away just to be seduced by Jensen. But then, with too many porn movies, even if it didn’t exist, there was such a thing as too much porn.

“Excuse me?" he asked and when he did, he noticed that the guy eyes were already on him, a chill traveled up his spine. It made him edgy, this guy.

  
He recognized that his persistence of seducing Jared was annoying, but he still kept at it. Every time, more evident than the last, he could say from Jared’s face that the older man was starting to get angry at him, so it wasn’t a surprised that everything exploded that morning.

He did get angry when Jared called him a ‘freaking teenager with attention problems,’ in fact, he added in his mind the ‘daddy issues.’ And it was because of his madness of being put at ease with those words, that he told Jared what he firmly believed.

He could take care of himself.

But then, he couldn’t.

Jared’s arms were bigger than any man Jensen had met. He had this big bulky figure, and this Schwarzenegger’s strength that he hadn’t see before. He couldn’t hide his pained moan or the boner that was pushing against the inside of his pants.

“Jared…” he whispered when he saw how Jared’s hazel eyes were on him.

“Shhh… I’m gonna show you, you can’t take care of yourself.” Jared whispered against his skin, licking his way to Jensen’s ears, and there was something about the way he talked to Jensen that had him on edge.

Jared pressed his bulky body against his, causing him to thrust his hips against Jared’s body, rutting like the horny teenager he was, feeling the friction of cloth and heat on his most sensible organ. This, right between Jared’s navel and his crotch, was so much better than jacking off.

Jensen mouth’s found Jared’s, being he the first one to really start touching between the two of them. His small fingers intertwining in Jared’s hair, legs surrounding the old man, enjoying maybe too much of how Jared was bigger than him, and his body was just a small figure under him.

“Let’s find a better place…” Jared had said, kissing his neck, leaving hickeys everywhere within the reach of his mouth. Then, he did the impossible for Jensen. Jared raised him in his arms, causing Jensen to yelp. He hadn’t being carried around like this since he was seven. And Jared didn’t look like he was having too many problems doing that.

It was hot, and he took care of showing Jared exactly how much he was turned on.

He groped Jared’s boner, squeezing it like he himself liked it, making Jared laugh and ask for mercy between the love bites he leaved on his neck.

He was already too eager to keep holding this shit, he needed Jared. Too much time waiting for him to finally bend him over, and today, today that was happening.

As soon as they reached the upper floor, his hands were under Jared’s shirt, making him drool over those delicious abs.

“I’m a virgin…” he said, the door of the room was open now, and Jensen just knew that if he didn’t inform Jared properly, he would be probably too rough. Not like he cared of Jared being rough, but that could wait. Right now, he wanted only to be fucked by this mastodon of a man.

With his spoken words, he caused an animalistic groan from his lover, and his back hit the mattress, body jumping and crashing against Jared’s. “God, you’re the most perfect jailbait, aren't cha?” Jared growled. The size difference, the toast color of Jared skin against his cream one, and Jared’s dirty mouth, God, he knew he was going insane by the end of all this.

He was shivering with want when Jared grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head, leaving his skinny chest on display, that compared with Jared’s, bigger and tanned, was very plain, with sensitive pink nipples that Jared never missed the chance of sucking until they were completely stiff and shining with saliva. Slight spasms passed through Jensen's body every time Jared’s tongue touched the little bulb.

“Jared, please… down…” he moaned, hips trusting against the air, trying to get some relief from his hard on. He wanted so badly to rut against Jared, but the man knew how to make him hot and desperate.

He also knew Jared wanted him to beg by the way he kept licking at his navel, avoiding where he really needed to be touched. The man was the cock tease here, not Jensen, as he had initially believed that he really was the one in control. No, no way Jared was going to let him have any control of the situation what-so-ever.

Jensen let out a groan of frustration and afterwards, he let his legs fall open for Jared to fit between them. He decided he wasn’t waiting for Jared. No, he could find relief by himself, so he reached for his crotch with his own hand, where he groped himself.

“Stop,” Jared whispered, grabbing his hand. “I’ll do that…” he said, but Jensen didn’t believe it. He wanted to cursed Jared, and kick him as much as he wanted to come, but all he got to do was yelp in surprise when Jared ripped his pants and his boxers, leaving his body on full display. “There…” he smiled viciously, licking his lips and with one of his hands, he caressed Jensen's inner thigh. It was evident in his eyes how the soft and virgin skin turned him on. “Wanna be fucked, Jensen?” he asked, his finger reaching behind Jensen’s sack, there where the skin was delicate and as soft as a baby’s.

The young boy couldn’t help let out a moan of despair when Jared retreated his finger, but then he could repress another moan, this time out of pleasure, when the same finger was pushed between Jared’s mouth, coming out slick with saliva, to return to where it was before.

“…You'd rather use lube?” Jared asked softly, smiling when Jensen closed his eyes. His thighs were trembling and Jared knew the look that Jensen was about to lose it. “Hey boy, lube or spit?” he repeated, clamping down a laugh when Jensen slapped his hand away.

“Lube…” He managed to say in a low voice, his arms reaching to Jared’s neck and holding himself there when the big man moved over him to grab the lube from the nightstand. Jared didn’t even bother with his weight; he just did what he had to do quickly and return his fingers, this time slick with lube, between Jensen’s ass cheeks.

His fingers slipped inside Jensen’s body easily, touching his velvet inner walls, and causing a chill to run through both men. Jared thinks about how those walls would feel trapping his cock while Jensen thinks about losing his virginity to this man.

“I have to tell you something,” Jared said once three fingers were inside of Jensen, and he was a sweaty mess, wriggling under Jared’s body, “and I want you to listen.” But Jensen was too lost to be aware of anything, even if Jared’s voice was hitting the shell of his ear. “Jensen, listen.” His name, the tone, somehow the puff of air over his over sensitive skin, altogether caused Jensen’s eyes to open, fixating on Jared's as soon as the hazy mist in them disappeared.

“Jay…”

“Jared,” Jared corrected, a little angry with himself for feeling his cock twitched at the nickname. “I’m not human,” he let out, and rolled his eyes when Jensen frowned, well, he didn’t only frown, he also had this look that told what he thought.

“You… God, is this your way of scaring me away? It’s not funny… just get on with it.” The boy rolled his eyes, and turned around, over his knees and hands, body perfectly fitting under Jared’s figure. “C’mon, do it.”

“Goddamn!”

The older man had to close his eyes, hands gripping tight the sheets, body trembling; the lowest part of his crotch tingling, needing to be buried inside that beautiful body. He couldn't think anymore. He took Jensen by his hips, leaving fingernail marks on each side of that perfect cream body.

He could do this, he could fuck this kid.

He lined himself with Jensen’s entry, savoring the moment that that beautiful hole will suck his cock up to the base. He heard Jensen’s breath speeding up when the head of his cock breached his body, and despite the exhaustive preparation Jared gave him, he still was really tight.

After a moment of waiting for Jensen to adjust to his size, he continued pushing inside the little body, hands gripping tighter every inch he pushed inside. Jensen was perfect, and his inner walls were mesmerizing, devouring Jared entirely. Managing to breathe and push at the same time, Jared finally bottomed out, the base of his cock against Jensen’s ass, his balls brushing Jensen’s.

“I’m in,” he whispered, having the need to say something to the shaky teenager beneath him, trying to soothe the pain he knew was about to come; he could feel it between his legs. “Want me to wait a little more?”

“N-no,” Jensen was barely capable of saying anymore, but his muffled words were audible to Jared’s sensitive ears.

“I’ll stop if it hurts.” Liar. But he couldn’t possible say that to the kid when he was panting between pain and pleasure.

He started thrusting, the first time being difficult even for him, but after Jensen’s moans became more and more about pleasure and less about pain, the trust that usually was so common in him returned in a flash, his body burning with pleasure, hips bumping into Jensen’s and his cock growing bigger.

Jared really tried to warn the boy when his knot grew big, but he couldn’t, too blessed out in pumping his cock over and over Jensen’s sweet spot, causing the kid to thrash under him. His body resigned to the pleasure, and his knot pushed against Jensen’s hole.

The teenager wriggled under the strange bulge pushing in his ass, he tried to look back, but Jared’s shins were pressed tight against his shoulders, and Jared's firm chest was hard-pressed over his back.

“Sorry,” he managed to mutter before howling, his entire body pushing Jensen to the bed as his knot breached the open hole.

Jensen's pained whimper was quelled by Jared’s own satisfying moan. Finally, after years of not knotting anyone, Jensen brought on his own relief. Jared was completely turned on, and about to blow his load inside the human body, when Jensen struggled in his grip and came in a burst, his cum tainting the sheets.

  
After Jared fucked him hard against silks sheets all night, he fucked him again and again all over the house. It was like the adults were in the frenzy of extinguishing his virginity to the core. The fucking was so intense that Jensen had to explain his limping to his mom the next day by telling her he fell off his skateboard, all with Jared's cum dripping from his sore hole.

Dude was a freaking werewolf, with a knot the size of a tennis ball, and not only that, he ended up full of come. But despite the fucking and the shared whispers and pleading, Jared was as secluded as always in their next encounters. He refused to talk about what he was doing here, or about the obituaries Jensen found in the kitchen one morning when he entered the house using the spare key he 'borrowed' from Jared, though, he was pretty sure that Jared had left his key set in the bathroom on purpose.

The obituaries were about the victims of the new serial killer in Dallas, not too far from Richardson. Even with the police's best effort, the bastard was still off the hook and roaming free. The thought of Jared being said serial killer scared the shit out of him, but guessed it didn’t scare him enough like when Jared entered the room with blood on his grey shirt. Jensen immediately dropped the obituaries and backed the fuck away from the table, looking from side to side until he spotted the broom.

“Stay the fuck away from me!" he squeaked, trying to sound tough, but only causing Jared's wolf to grin.

“What is it with you this morning?” Jared actually laughed, shaking his head and walking towards the coffee machine. “I made raspberry waffles, want some?” he asked, sounding perfectly like the Jared he met the first time, grumpy and overly caffeinated already.

“How many cups have you had?" Jensen asked, finally finding his voice. Something that bothered him was Jared's addiction to caffeine, especially since the bastard had declined an awesome blowjob one morning because he hadn't had his coffee yet. Jensen almost choked him.

“I lost count. What's with the scared face?” Jared asked, scratching the back of his neck in a sleepy gesture. Jensen didn’t agree with Jared waking up too early either, because the first time Jensen stayed the night in Jared’s arms, he woke up at nine AM feeling cold and lonely in the empty bed.

“Did you kill those people?” he growled, grasping the broom tighter.

“What?” Jared turned around, frowning.

“The people from the obituary?”

“No,” he sounded genuine, but still the blood…

“What's with the blood?” Jensen snapped, trying to just not look at Jared’s face, hazel eyes on him, and that messy brown hair falling into that sharp face.

“What blood?”

“The blood on your shirt.”

“It's raspberry juice and stop watching so much TV, kiddo. Besides, what on earth were you planning to do with a broom when I have a kitchen full of knives and me being a werewolf?”

“I… I… I… think I'll take those waffles now…” he whispered, cheeks red, a pout in his lips. Jared walks right up to him and leans down to kiss the pout off his lips. Jensen liked it, how Jared could be sweet, despite his harsh tone and his bad boy attitude. “You taste like raspberries,” Jensen whispered, breath crashing into Jared's.

“Mmmm, gonna stay tonight?"

Jensen smiled, business apart, he was Jared’s tonight.

  
Somehow, when the two weeks passed by, Jensen blamed the lack of time he spent at home on his classes and to his mom's fussiness about his new friends. He's compensating for the time spent at Jared's house, going there right after school and leaving around 10 PM.

Today seems to be the day in which everyone bitches about his new schedule.

“Man, your lack of presence is making Steve grumpy,” Jason whined while they were in the cafeteria.

“Well, it's not my fault,” he said and shrugged.

“Yeah, but are you really still practicing skating? Didn’t your mom tell you to stop?” Jason blurted out, and the moment he did, Jensen knows, this wasn’t the first time Jason talked about this. Steve and he were probably discussing this for a long time now.

“I do it late at night,” he says because he has to explain the limping Jared left him doing last night, pounding so hard in his hole, and knotting him four times. His legs still are shaking from the fucking.

“That's your excuse? Dude, you're the best motherfucking skater. How could you possibly fall on your ass that much?” Jason rolled his eyes, putting down his meat sandwich and letting out a sigh.

“I'm trying tricks on a bike, ok? A stolen bike, you happy?” he growled, rising from the chair and grabbing his tray to leave. He feels stupid, but pretending to be mad would put his friends at ease for a few more days.

He wanted to escape before it was too late and he ran into Steve.

Unfortunately, Jared's not at home when he gets there. It makes him cranky and terribly frustrated. He entered the house anyway, finding rest of pancakes in the kitchen and a note saying ‘not gonna be home tonight.’ It was a even worse day, Jensen thinks while throwing the note in the trash and scowling. He had nothing to do here.

The next day there was another note ‘busy, have to work.’ Jensen cursed Jared this time and left the house, going to the skate park for the first time in two weeks. Steve and the guys were there, all of them skating. Steve side glanced him at first, but after one hour they were finally friends again.

Three days later Jensen decides to leave a note. ‘Asshole.’ It was not the smart-ass remark he intended to write, but he was too angry to come up with something else. Jared on the other hand, doesn’t come home for two weeks. He stops leaving notes and stops communication all together. Jensen wants to know if this was how Jared was going to do it; break a forbidden relationship by walking out on him.

Jensen's hopes were lost and his life started back on the same course as before, his boring apple pie life. Steve and Jason were incapable of figuring out what was wrong with him, and it annoyed him that his friends were just stupid.

Jared is a hard person to forget, and easy to miss. So when his mom sent him straight to the store, big ass list written in perfect calligraphy, he finally sees Jared again, buying all the damn ingredients for raspberry and blueberries waffles.

“You're a stupid bastard,” Jensen barked, making Jared stare at him in disbelieve. He was apparently in a difficult situation, choosing the right butter for his stupid pancakes.

“Hey, I assume this is you mad,” he said, looking like he could give a shit, and that only made Jensen’s anger to flare in his stomach like the planet Vulcan.

“Fuck you, Jared!” he spat.

“Wanna do it for me?” Jared returned in a passive tone.

The stupid sonovabitch said it like it was nothing, smirking, and just like that Jensen was left speechless, cheeks going from a normal shade to tomato red, flesh burning from want.

“How ‘bout you buy all that stuff and I'll take you home,” he glanced at his watch and grinned harder. “If you do it fast we can take a detour on the way.”

Jensen nodded quickly, and walked away, he didn’t notice a set of blue eyes open in shock.

Jared took the avenue, and the moment he did Jensen was on him, mouth eager of Jared's tongue, of feeling the older man's hands on him, grabbing his buttocks and squeezing them like a ripe fruit. He loved the feeling, loved the scrape of teeth on his neck and on the shell of his ear. Jared's experience is really a turn on in itself.

They stopped on a side road, in the outskirts of the city. It was a bumpy road and when Jared tuned off the car, he stumbled over his own feet to grab Jensen, sitting the young boy on his lap. Jensen looked dazed, eyelids half close, lips already swollen. He felt closer to coming in his pants, cock straining. Jared seemed to know what he needed, like always. He draped his hand over Jensen's bulge, squeezing softly, dragging out one of Jensen’s famous sensual moans.

“You're moaning like a bitch in heat again,” he says with light mockery, licking his way from Jensen chin to his ear, rolling the tip of his tongue inside, the tremors of Jensen getting him hard.

“Jay, please, it’s been too long,” he sobbed, eyes shut tight. If Jared kept up with the teasing, he would blow his load in his pants.

“Don’t be pathetic, Jen,” Jared whispered, grabbing the hips of the teenager when Jensen started rubbing his sweet ass against his boner. He growled quietly, and Jensen stopped, body reacting already to the Alpha's demands. Jared knew the human had developed an obsession with his knot and he could tell from the way he now reacted submissively to his demands.

He couldn’t deny himself that he was imprinting on the kid as fast and hard as his hips thrust right into Jensen's still covered ass. “Jared,” Jensen moaned again, intertwining his finger in Jared's hair. He was somehow sweatier than Jensen. “Knot me,” Jensen whispered, feeling Jared's big cock pressed against his ass, trying to rip the cloth. “Knot me. I want to be full of cum, your cum," he whimpered, closing his eyes. He could feel Jared's smirk against his neck before feeling how his fingers dipped underneath the cloth of his pants, long and sharp fingernails ripping his pants apart right where his hole was. Jared's nose is really good.

“We need lube,” he muttered under his breath, closing his eyes, breathing through his mouth, his climax coming closer with every breath he took of Jensen, his honey sweet scent all over in the car.

“I don’t have any,” Jensen answered some time later, awaking his mind from the haze. Jared's touch was just delightful.

“Oh, shit!” Jared finally understood why.

“But I don’t need it,” Jensen whispered in Jared's ear, his face red with shame, “I missed you,” a tremor travelled up his spine, “a lot.”

He didn’t even have the chance to explain more. It worked though, by the way Jared was pulling the dildo out of Jensen's body and plunging it inside again, making his body jump out of his skin and his hole clench around the piece of plastic.

“I knew you had a kinky side, boy,” Jared said as two fingers caressed Jensen kiss-swollen lips. “You just needed someone to guide you in the right direction, didn’t ya?”

Jensen moaned, his tongue coming out to lick Jared’s finger.

“You think of me every second you put this toy in you, right?” Jared’s dirty tone didn’t do anything but make Jensen hotter. “Bet you did it every day I wasn’t there. It made me wonder, how did you keep skating?” Jensen, if it was possible, blushed even more.

“I… I really liked it… it was like, when we were knotted,” he confessed, feeling his irritated hole open for Jared’s finger, now he wasn’t pumping the dildo in and out--no, now he was trying to-- “Oh Jesus!” he screamed, his fore head falling against Jared’s shoulder.

Jared’s finger was inside Jensen, caressing the soft heated walls that surrounded the plastic, smearing the lube around Jensen’s inside. God only knew what Jared was after, and the thought of a double penetration at this stage of his life was enough for Jensen to paint Jared’s shirt with his cum.

“God, kiddo,” Jared cursed, sneering at Jensen, whose face was now hidden in the curve of his neck, he was whispering ‘I’m sorry’ constantly in a small voice. “Shhh… what is happening in that kinky brain of yours?”

Jensen whispered something else that even Jared’s super hearing couldn’t catch.

“What did you say, babe?” he asked softly, finger still playing in Jensen’s ass. He really enjoyed the tight fit of Jensen’s body when he reached his orgasm, and couldn’t stop wishing to be in there soon and feel the contractions of the kid's body around his cock.

“I came,” he really was ashamed, with the blush in his cheeks completely betraying his unfounded self trust. “Sorry.”

“No need to be sorry, you know? This is just the beginning, kiddo.”  


It all went to hell on a Saturday morning. Mack was Tree #1 in the play she was a part of, and Jensen was forced to go, to survive a drudging hour of some crappy theater play made by some boring drama teacher.

He was angry, but mostly annoyed by his mother words the night before. She had said a bunch of shit as usual, but most of that shit now was about Jared. Well, not Jared specifically, she actually hadn’t mentioned any names, but Jensen knew whom she was referring to. So he hadn’t have much choice of where to go, not when all he wanted to do was go back with Jared, who was on holiday apparently, considering the lack of time he spent out of the house.

His mom didn’t pay too much attention to him after his sister came on stage, so he slipped out of his seat and walked right out of school, just like he did when he reached high school. He felt dizzy and disoriented, though, his head hurting. For a moment he blamed the bright light of the sun, then he remembered that he hadn’t had dinner last night or breakfast this morning. His day was not going according to plan.

He walked around for a few minutes wandering around the school. And then he saw him. Jared was sitting on a bench, wearing casual clothes and a cowboy hat on his head. He looked ridiculous and sexy at the same time. Jensen didn’t doubt it and ran over to Jared, the man’s eyes were on him in a second.

“Hey, I thought you were at home,” he said dumbfounded, sitting down at Jared’s side.

“You thought? I was, but then I remember that someone complained for about a week because he had to go to his little sister's play. So I decided to show up.”

“My parents are here,” Jensen's breath hitched when Jared’s hand went straight under his shirt.

“So?” raising an eyebrow, Jared hid his face in the curve of Jensen's neck, teeth digging into the white skin. Jensen was hot fudge in Jared’s arms, so it didn’t take too long to finally let him take control.

One of Jared’s wandering hands under his shirt touched one of his pink nipples, pulling and pinching the little nub between two fingers. Jensen loved to be touched there, so his entire body shuddered when Jared raised his t-shirt to reveal the flushed skin of his chest. His left nipple was red, the one Jared was playing with before.

“Your body is a unique sweet thing, you know that?” Jared leaned down, licking a stripe from his navel to his nipple.

“Jay…” he breathed, closing his eyes, he was trembling to the tip of Jared’s tongue on his body. He couldn’t imagine if the bigger man decided to get naughtier in the middle of the high school yard.

Then everything went cold.

“Jensen!” His mother lungs had always proved to be powerful and restless, and now the scream filled the entire place, not only making the tongue over his body disappear, but Jared himself. The man flew over the hedge and climbed the walls with ease. He truly acted as a sex offender, based on Jensen’s point of view. Compared to his mother's point of view, Jared was a sex offender, and deserved to be punished by the law.

  
The difference between the old Jared and the new Jared was definitely that the new one was way sexier, and a lot less suggestible, even when Jensen did the impossible to warm up the man, he just didn’t buy the flirting.

“It's like you've brought this upon yourself, man,” Chris said, when Jensen finally stopped by his apartment to bitch about it, “How can you stand this? I mean, I know you're a half-prostitute, or whatever, but I thought you had pride…”

Jensen's only answer was to bitch even more, because new Jared is pure hard muscle and hurt pride, or maybe… yeah, maybe Jared's truly into young people, and Jensen wasn’t a kid anymore. While thinking about that, Jensen ran to the mirror in Christian's bathroom, God only knew why Chris had a mirror that big, and stared at his reflection He wasn’t so young anymore, wasn’t soft where he was before, but at least he conserved his factions of youth.

“Are you done? Can I get my bathroom back?" Christian asked, yawning behind the doorframe.

"Yeah," Jensen answered absently, his mind was obviously on Jared, probably thinking about their encounter a few hours ago, if only he was capable of getting over this unhealthy relationship.

“It’s all yours," he said, walking out of the bathroom before turning to Chris, “I'm going home, don’t call,” he growled, ignoring Chris's satisfied expression. He really was enjoying this shit.

He decided to go back to his apartment, ignoring any though about the older man. Right now, all he was focusing in was what he was going to eat for dinner. He didn’t have the need to cook anymore, not since the 24/7 seven diner opened a few months ago, solving any gastronomic problem Jensen might have. It was there when he had his second unscheduled meeting with Jared.

“You’re following me,” he stated, his hands on his hips.

“You’re that narcissistic?” Jared raised an eyebrow, ignoring Jensen’s scoff. “You come here often?” he asked, ignoring the real answer. But Jensen knew with only one look, that Jared was completely aware of his preference for eating here. “Food is good,” he added, like Jensen didn’t know that already.

“You’re being stupid,” Jensen sighed, but didn’t deny himself the pleasure of sitting beside Jared, shoulders touching, knees brushing under the table.

Jensen took the menu from the table and started reading through words he already knew by heart. Jared didn’t pay any attention. He kept eating, fingers filled with greased from the grilled cheese and the chips he was having for dinner.

“So, you have a porn website,” Jared said casually, like he was asking about the weather. Jensen shock couldn’t have been worse. He opened his mouth and stared at Jared in disbelief. Then his cheeks reached that point when their hotness became unbearable, just like the shame he was feeling.

He closed and opened his mouth a few times before leaving the menu on the table and rising to his feet. He didn’t even hide the disappointment in his eyes, and ignoring the waitress that called after him, he left the place, not wanting to return.

He was mad, and by the time he reached the door of his apartment, he was furious. So he decided to take a shower and sleep until Monday, and to avoid any friend, known person, or client for the rest of the weekend.

Unfortunately, Jared wasn’t gonna let that happen.

“You keep acting like a child,” he said, from the darkest corner of Jensen's bedroom, Jensen eyes flicked over to him. He had just entered the room after running up the stairs, how could the man be there in less than five minutes? Then he saw through the window, through the deep mist, at the full moon.

Oh no. No, no, no, Jared was not gonna get anything from him, not tonight, not when all he wanted was to beat the man to death.

“Leave,” he said, voice sounding weak, “you’re not getting anything from me tonight.”

“Are you sure about that?” Jared asked, like he was mocking Jensen in that tone that the young man had listened to a thousand times before.

“I am,” and he was.

“Nah, you’re lying, Jensen,” the sardonic smile in Jared made Jensen shiver, he barely had time to move back before Jared’s arms went straight to his hips, catching his body and lifting it from the floor, he hardly had the chance to reach for Jared’s neck, when the older man was forcing his tongue inside his mouth.

Jensen had to admit that it didn’t matter if he had some experience now, Jared still was a lot better than him at kissing, the way he curled his tongue around his own, or how he never let go of his lips. Jared had something so different in him, different from all of his lovers, jeez, he couldn’t imagined what Jared might do if he discovered he had have several lovers.

“You smell the same,” was what Jared said when he finally let go of Jensen, “and you taste the same, too.”

“Do I?” he asked, they were sitting in the sofa, Jensen's head resting on Jared’s legs.

“Yeah,” he sighed, touching Jensen’s forehead, before leaning back against the sofa. “I’m sorry about what I said at the diner, I didn’t mean to be so rude,” his eyes never opened, they remained closed while Jensen allowed himself to look up from his powerful calves and that endless stretched neck.

“Mmmm… I do have a porn website, I like people watching me… but it’s just a couple of videos, I didn’t even charge them a dollar for any.” Jared laughed at his words. “It’s true, I just do it for fun, but I like to think about it as my second and dirty job.”

“Why?”

“It’s your fault, I like old men perverting over me,” he laughed with Jared this time, “Chris is a pervert too,” he added, watching Jared's expression closely, “and you, of course.”

“I’m not denying it, I’m a pervert… and now that we are on the subject again…” he petted Jensen’s short hair, causing the younger man to purr in his legs, “what happens if you blow me?”

 

**[Part Three]**

 **The Illegal Love**

  
“I don’t like this plan,” Jared snarled, sighing afterwards, because Jensen just kept on walking, without even bothering to turn his head toward Jared. “This plan is bullshit, Jensen,” he said again, reminding the kid of his lack of common sense.

“It’s the best plan I have,” Jensen replied, barely glancing back when he stopped to wait for the traffic light to change.

He didn’t even know how he made it to tell Jensen the entire true about his business, but imagining it didn’t represent any treat to his safety, he just decided to open himself to the kid.

“No, it's not.”

“Well, then it's the only plan you have that doesn’t included actually killing people,” His commentary attracted the attention of several pederasts, who watched Jared with a suspicious look.

“Do you mind shutting your big slutty mouth?” Jared’s reply was harsh, and Jensen didn’t have the time to return the sarcasm because the light changed to red.

“Why didn’t you say that the other night?” he growled, walking faster, feet hitting the pavement harder with every step. “Oh, right, because you were too busy praising my slutty mouth between your legs, you frigging asshole.” That attracted even more looks, but Jensen didn’t care, he was far too angry with Padalecki.

Jared didn’t trust him, funny thing, wasn’t it? Considering it was his entire fault about what happened back in Texas, his weakness for the meat, for Jensen’s meat. But Jensen was all grown up now, he could take care of himself, and if helping Jared with his insane job was a way to stay close to the older man, then he’ll do it.

Even if all he wanted to do was to beat the shit out of Jared.

They were walking to the morgue where Jared needed to recover for his job, the part of a serial killer’s victim, the goddamn skull, and even if at first it sounded ridiculous--and easy--Jared was having trouble finding something that was worth his time, and today, today he had a possible lead after a week of being in Connecticut.

Christian Kane was a mortician, he was still in practice, but since he was Jensen’s cousin, and he knew everything about him, he had accepted the weird request his best friend and cousin Jensen had asked two days ago.

There was a new serial killer in town, and even if the Man-handler wasn’t as active as Jared had thought in the beginning, he had struck again in the far east of New Haven. The victim was a woman this time, breaking the pattern that Jared thought wasn’t breakable.

“So, this friend of yours…?”

“Chris,” Jensen snapped, now three steps behind Jared.

“Ok, this Chris guy, is he trustworthy? I don’t want to kill him if he speaks,” Jared wasn’t talking seriously, so he turned briefly to spare a look a Jensen, trying to find the terror in his eyes. Opposite to what he had thought, Jensen’s expression was blank, even bored.

“You won’t, big guy, you’re too sweet for that,” he said, smiling at Jared’s expression.

“I’m not sweet, and stop objectifying me,” he finally let out a breath. “Look, I love my work, and this is my last job, so I don’t want some kid screwing things up, okay?”

“Wasn’t my fault you got horny at my little sister’s play,” Jared rolled his eyes.

“You just won’t stop, won’t you?”

“You left, Jared! You left!” Jensen stopped walking, they were close to the morgue (or police station), and just a few steps from a police car. There weren’t many pedestrians on the street, so at least Jensen's outburst remained amongst themselves.. “You left me there, standing up to my friends unsure looks, and my parent’s annoyed expression. It wasn’t fair Jared, because you left, and you didn’t answer my voicemails, or my texts, and I was alone--” Jared stopped him from talking by kissing the pain away, clutching the kid between his arms.

‘The kid’, ‘kid’, Jensen wasn’t a kid anymore. He was twenty now, and he was still so small in Jared’s arms, and they fit together so well despite their size difference. Jensen's body still had the same warmth from before, the same familiarity that made Jared fall even deeper for Jensen.

“I’m sorry,” he stuttered, trying to preserve his calming tone, but it was impossible with Jensen sobbing in his arms. He hugged Jensen firmly until he stopped, cleaning his face with Jared’s shirt.

“This is stupid,” Jared heard him mutter, kid looked even more handsome with his long wet lashes. His eyes were greener with the unshed tears still shining in them.

“No, you’re right, but… I’m not like this, Jensen. I don’t care about all the people I met…”

“No, you don’t,” Jensen interrupted. “I know how it must have looked, when I was younger you just wanted some fun. I was the one who got too involved. It’s my own problem…”

That was exactly what Jared wanted to say all this time, but even if Jensen was aware of the real circumstances, it didn’t make the awkwardness Jared felt go away. He wanted to make sure, before leaving again, to not leave Jensen alone this time, but what good would that do when he was marching straight into a new life?

The thought had crossed his mind ever since he and Jensen met again, him running away with the kid, but just no, that so was not him. He didn’t take stray kids away from their homes and into an adventure that even he wasn’t prepared to take.

“Just… let’s go with Chris…” Jensen whispered, pulling Jared out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, okay…”

  
Christian Kane was a really cool guy. He didn’t ask questions, and he didn’t bother Jared while he was examining the corpse. For being used to watching dead people while hanging with Chris, Jensen remained in the lobby of the morgue, ignoring whatever Jared might be doing inside.

He had the doubt of what might happen next, if Jared found what he was really looking for. It could be said that he was scared, really scared of being left behind again.

“Don’t think too hard, you'll hurt your brain,” Jared’s mocking voice surprised him. The tall man was standing in front of him under the doorframe. He didn’t notice when Jared came out of the room, but taking a quick look at Jared, he did notice the bag in his hand.

“Found it?” he asked, taking two steps back from Jared. Suddenly, it was too difficult to breathe this close to the man that was about to break his heart, again.

“Yeah, it was exactly what I was looking for. So, what do you have in mind?” There was a soft smile on his face when he turned to the exit. “Where are we going now?”

“Excuse me?”

“What?”

“Where are ‘we’ going now? I thought you have to deliver that,” he pointed at the bag, trying to not think about what was inside.

“I do, so?” Jared’s eyebrow rose up, in perfect disbelief.

“So, you had better things to do than hanging out with me,” Jensen shrugged, moving with Jared to the exit.

“I do have better things to do than hanging out with you,” Jared answered shameless. “I can be fucking you instead of just hanging out, right?”

“You’re gross,” Jensen scowled, opening the door and finally breathing fresh air free of disinfectant and other cleaning liquids that seemed to pour out from the morgue walls. “So, when are you leaving?”

“Not sure, I have the head now, I can spend a day or two in town, only if you want me to.” It was a peace offering, and Jensen noticed that when Jared’s eyes shy away from his.

“Well, I can make an exception,” he said, finally letting his breath out.

“Then, see you later?”

“Yeah, probably.”  


It wasn’t until really late that night, while Jensen was sitting in front of his laptop live on camera, penetrating himself with four fingers, when a new user leaves a really awkward message. He wants to laugh in shame when he realized that the user wasn't joking.

He groaned and closed his eyes, thanking the day he decided not to film his face because he was too expressive. He didn’t want to be that open to his viewers, though, some of them keep bitching throughout the show.

It was Jared, the user under the nickname of “padacock”. He didn’t know how he hadn’t realized it before, but now with the “I’m calling you in twenty, you better finish before then” he was more than sure that Jared wanted a date, that, or some pervert had been following him again.

He bathed quickly, and put some clean clothes on, and exactly twenty minutes later--he was watching the clock--his cell phone rang.

“Done?”

“I think you can answer that one yourself,” he responded, conscious that he was still blushing. “Where are you?”

“On your doorstep. I thought about knocking, but didn’t know if you were still in the shower,” the lie made Jensen laugh. He knew Jensen wasn’t in the shower because of the huge fuss he made over what to wear. For a moment, Jensen asked himself if Jared had seen that part of him when they were lovers before.

“Liar, I’m on my way,” he hung up and looked at himself in the mirror, asking himself why he wanted so badly to put off the heart breaking part he knew Jared was about to do.

Jared was at the door, all dressed in leather. It made his nose crinkle.

“Who, in the world, are you?”

“Jared Padalecki and I’m supposed to be some kind of pedophile,” Jensen rolled his eyes, wanting to kick Jared in the ass.

“You are an asshole, that’s what you are.”  


  


 **(A year later)**

  
“What's the name of this island again?” Jensen had a big smile in his face, when he looked at the clear ocean water under the boat, or the five million dollars he didn’t want to talk about it, and an inside pool he didn’t want to talk about either.

“I can’t remember,” Padalecki was sitting behind the wheel, smoking something Jensen didn’t like, but let the older man be. The full moon was coming, and Jared had two phases; bitch and stray puppy. In his first phase, he was angry all the time and hard to deal with. After that, he was just like a puppy, looking for Jensen's hands to pet certain parts of his body that made both of them horny.

“Oh, I’ll just check the map, so, how long it is until we're there?”

Things had changed pretty quickly after the first date. Jared stole Jensen from his home, made him pack everything in his possession and took him with him to retrieve his last client's request. They traveled back to the TDC building, and they had a funny encounter in which Chad confessed to have jacked off to every video Jensen had posted on his website. Jared was astounded.

Morgan wasn’t there, so Jared didn’t get any good-bye speech. They went straight to his house to look for his own precious treasures and headed out to the closest airport. Jensen got on the plane with the illusion of keeping Jared forever. Then he accused himself of acting like a chick while Jared checked his email.

“Didn’t know killers got email,” he said, completely amused with Jared’s killer look at that time, but then he understood that the man had really left that life behind. Even now, a year later, he hadn’t stopped answering Chad’s emails or sending pictures of him and Jensen in a foreign country.

They had visited the Grand Canyon, sailed the entire Mississippi River, and visited half of the most famous European sites. Then Jared came down one morning, still yawning in the kitchen, kissed Jensen's pouty lips, and announced he bought an island lost in the hands of God.

Said island was where they were headed now, somewhere in the Caribbean, where the sun wasn’t gentle to Jensen’s skin, but that made Jared even more irresistible in their endless nights. His tanned skin was a marvelous thing, perfect for Jensen, who loved the contrast that their bodies made every time they were naked.

“What if there are dinosaurs on the island?” Jensen asked, walking towards Jared, sorting out the food tablet and the wine glasses on the floor, all from their mini party last night. He sat on Jared’s legs, letting his head fall against Jared’s chest.

“There are no dinosaurs, dork. People lived there, and there's a small community a few minutes away from where we'll be living.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I saw the island a few years ago, did a job there for a client,” he shrugged under Jensen’s suspicious eyes.

“You did a job, on an island?” he asked, rising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, so?”

“Sooo, knowing you, you had sex with the woman who made the job between her legs, it was easy? To fuck her?” he asked, not even caring about the jealousy in his voice.

“Him, and yes it was. He was a sweet boy,” Jared laughed when Jensen jumped off his legs. “Where are you going? Jensen?”

Jensen didn’t even bother to look back while going down the stairs at Jared’s side, leading to the small kitchen and the bedroom. Jared cut the engine off the boat, and went after Jensen. When he finally found Jensen, he was sitting on the bed watching TV.

“Are you mad?” he asked, testing Jensen mood.

“No, I’m not,” he answered, but he looked troubled, probably angry with himself. “I just realized you never really asked me out, or to be your boyfriend.”

Padalecki smiled, he walked the little space that separated them and sat at Jensen’s side. “What’s wrong?”

When he met Jensen all that time ago, the teenager was a little complicated to understand. But he had to admit that it was him who was the troubled one, the confused one. Now, the roles had changed; Jensen was still growing up at age twenty-one, and he didn’t even begin to understand how werewolves worked.

How Jared worked.

“Wolves mate for life.”

Green eyes looked straight into hazel eyes, first curious, then shocked as the words dawned on him.

“Got it now?” he asked, leaning over Jensen, forcing his still smaller body to lie down in the covers. “I mate for life, just once…”

“What if I die?” Jensen question made Jared huff, frowning and stopping the kiss he was laying on Jensen’s neck.

“You won’t.”

“But if I do?” finally, Jensen made Jared get off of his body. The man fell to his side and covered his face with his hands. Jared was silent. “Jared... Jay? I’m sorry…”

“No, it’s okay, according to our rules, we mourn the death of our beloved one for years, and then we are able to search for another mate. But it really doesn’t work like that Jensen. We're very protective of our partners, we just won’t let anything like that happen, I,” he said, making Jensen shudder with the confidence in his husky voice, “won’t let anything happen to you.”

“You’re so romantic,” Jared smacked his head playfully in return, causing Jensen to fall back in the bed and fake cry in despair. “I hate you,” he groaned when Jared took his place back, on top of Jensen, “and God you’re heavy.”

“You’re getting heavier too, you know?”

“Is that your way of telling me you love me? Because if it is, then you'd better be prepared to sleep outside on the deck.”

“Mmm, I won’t.”

 


End file.
